When You Dont Know How I Love You So
by dhiya chan
Summary: Semua orang tahu Naruto dan Sakura bersahabat. Begitupula dengan Sasuke. Naruto menyukai Sakura, semua orang tahu. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Namun Naruto terlalu dungu. Tak mengerti jika yg Sakura cintai adalah Sasuke.


**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saat kau tak tahu betapa aku sangat mencintaimu.**

**Genre : Romance, ****Hurt/Comfort****, Conflik, FriendShip.**

**Rating: ****T**

**Warning : Shounen Ai****. Fic collab pertama ma Devilojoshi**

**Spesial to I don't care about Taz~**

**Happy brithday~**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut _dark blue_ terlihat sedang memandang lembut ke arah depan. Tepat ke depan—bukan papan tulis yang dilihatnya—melainkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Tidak jauh dari pemuda itu, pemuda berambut pirang cerah melihat ke arah samping kanannya—jauh di sebrang dua buah tempat duduk darinya. Memandang dengan senyum cerahnya, tidak peduli jika orang yang dilihatnya bukanlah melihat ke arahnya, melainkan orang di belakangnya.

Tiga anak manusia, satu perasaan untuk masing-masing orang yang berbeda. Tema yang selalu menjadi banyak cerita di novel-novel _grils_ dan _romance_. Tapi, biasakah jika seorang pemuda menyukai pemuda lain yang sebenarnya dia selalu dicintai dengan sangat ambisius oleh seorang wanita? Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab.

Di jaman sekarang, hubungan sejenis bukanlah hal tabu yang bisa lagi diperdebatkan. Ada pihak pro dan kontra. Entah hukum yang melarang, tapi pada tahun berkembang dan di negara yang maju hal itu bukanlah sebuah bahan pertikaian.

Sasuke mencintai Naruto yang sebenarnya sedari dulu mencintai Sakura, wanita yang selalu menjadi bayang-bayang—tidak diinginkan—oleh Sasuke. Mencintai bukanlah hal yang salah, bahkan setiap orang berhak mencintai—walaupun orang itu sejenis dengannya. Dan walaupun mereka bersahabat dengan baik, apabila hati sudah berbicara—tidak ada lagi yang bisa mencekal.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak memperhatikanku seperti itu, Teme?" tanya sebuah suara cempreng khas seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang. Ya, dialah orang yang dicintai oleh orang yang dipanggilnya Teme itu—Uzumaki Naruto. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggilnya Teme itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda dengan status sosial yang sangat tinggi, dengan keangkuhan tiada tara.

Sasuke tersadar, ternyata sedari tadi guru yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya sudah keluar dan sekarang saatnya jam istirahat. Beruntung pikirnya tersadar dengan suara yang mengalun begitu indah di pendengarannya. Bersyukur jika Naruto yang menyadarkannya, bukan suara...

"Sasuke-kun~"

—bukan suara norak seperti yang sedang memanggilnya.

Meruntuki pendengarannya saat itu yang telah tercemar oleh suara cempreng yang menyakitkan, Sasuke mendengus kesal. Tidak bisakah mahluk—yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya—ini menyingkir dari dirinya?

"Kita ke kantin, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintah. Beranjak dari bangkunya untuk pergi, tapi apa orang yang diajak malah asik mendekati orang membuatnya _badmood_ sekarang. "Menyebalkan!" Dengusnya kesal. Berpikir untuk meninggalkan mereka pun percuma, dia tidak ingin Dobe'nya' itu bersama mahluk _pink_ aneh hanya berduaan. _Hell no_! Tidak akan pernah.

Oleh karena itu, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. Mengambil tangan Naruto yang sedang bercakap—berusaha dekat dengan Sakura—dengan kencang.

"Hey, Teme... apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Naruto sambil mencoba menepis tangannya. Anak-anak yang melihat pertengkaran seperti itu hanya diam saja, toh mereka sudah biasa melihatnya. Seperti anjing dan kucing, Sasuke dan Naruto memang seperti itu, pikir mereka.

Sakura yang tidak ingin di tinggal akhirnya mencoba mengejar pangeran idamannya, siapa lagi jika bukan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, tunggu aku." Teriak Sakura sok manis. Yah, walau akhirnya malah terasa sangat asam. Bukan pahit, ingat Sasuke itu menyukai hal yang tidak terlalu manis yang dalam artian pahit. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke tidak sudi memberikan kata pahit yang mendekati sesuatu yang disukainya untuk Sakura. Tidak, tidak akan pernah! Karena hanya satu hal yang disukainya, hanya Naruto. Pemuda manis dengan rambut pirang cerah dan senyum sehangat matahari.

**.**

**Discailmer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru vs Sakura**

**Warning: OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, Positive Yaoi, AU, Alur terlalu cepat, dll **

**.**

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu.

Kantin sekolah mereka memang hebat, fasilitasnya juga terlihat sangat mewah. Oh, jangan salah lagi. Sekolah ini memang diadakan untuk para orang-orang yang kekuatan ekonominya di atas rata-rata.

Naruto melihat Sakura karena merasa diacuhkan. Matanya menajam dengan bibir yang dibuat maju ke depan—membuatnya tanpa sadar, menjadi sangat manis. "Sakura-chan, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil mendekati Sakura. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sakura yang sedari tadi—mencoba—mengajak bicara Sasuke walaupun akhirnya hanya diacuhkan.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. "Aku pesan jus tomat saja, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto melihat sasuke, "Siapa juga yang menawarimu, Teme. Aku hanya menawarkan Sakura-chan, bukan padamu." Sergah Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. Melihat lagi pada Sakura, "Jadi, kau mau pesan apa? Nanti aku belikan, Sakura-chan." Bujuk Naruto dengan sangat pantang menyerah.

"Ck," Decak Sasuke tidak suka. Mendecih lalu dengan cepat dan kasar, Sasuke berjalan ke arah penjual minuman. Meninggalkan kedua orang yang salah paham dengan sikapnya itu. Naruto berpikir jika Sasuke tidak suka jika diacuhkan dan perintahnya itu diabaikan. Sedangkan Sakura berpikir jika Sasuke cemburu pada Naruto yang mendekatinya.

—Sungguh gadis yang malang. Dia sudah salah paham dengan ge-er'nya berpikir jika Sasuke cemburu karena dia berdekatan dengan pria lain.

"Jadi, Sakura-chan, ka—"

"Jangan mendekatiku lagi, Naruto. Kau membuat hubunganku dan Sasuke renggang. Kau lihat, Sasuke-kun jadi cemburu melihatmu mencoba mendekatiku." Ucapnya narsis tingkat akhir. Andai dia tau, sebenarnya kenapa orang yang begitu di pujanya itu kesal, mungkin dia akan nangis darah dan membotaki rambut _pink_ noraknya itu. Masih menatap Naruto dengan tajam, Sakura menjauhkan tubuh Naruto dengan kasar. Membuat Naruto melihat kepergian Sakura hanya diam dan memandang sedih.

—Uh, andai Naruto tau jika ada orang yang begitu mencintainya, hingga dia tidak perlu mengejar perempuan itu.

.

Kelas sudah kembali di mulai. Naruto yang duduk bersama Kiba—sabahat terbaiknya—terus-menerus curhat. Sedangkan Sasuke yang memang duduk tepat di belakang Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar curhatan Naruto itu. Bosan mendengarkan curhatan Naruto mengenai perempuan yang selalu mengerjanya itu. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak bosan mendengar suara Naruto—yang menurutnya sangat indah itu.

"Ugh, gara-gara kau Teme, Sakura-chan jadi marah padaku." Ucap Naruto sedikit menggebrak meja Sasuke. Anak-anak kelas yang memang pada dasarnya sudah punya aktivas sendiri-sendiri—membuat kekacauan—hanya melanjutkannya, tidak mendengar suara gebarakan meja Sasuke. Masih menatap tajam Sasuke, Naruto mulai bicara lagi. "Kau! Gara-gara kau sok marah karena perintahmu itu tidak ku turuti, Sakura-chan marah padaku. Dia bilang kau cemburu padaku, dan memintaku menjauhinya!" Gusar Naruto kesal di depan muka Sasuke yang menatap tajam Naruto juga.

"Hn," Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu. Melihat Naruto dengan tidak berminat lalu kembali melihat keluar jendela.

Naruto yang melihatnya geram. "Ck, dasar Teme." Gumam Naruto kesal. Kembali pada posisi yang sesungguhnya—melihat ke depan. Kalau dipikir kenapa Naruto harus selalu melihat ke arah Sasuke?

—Ah, entahlah yang tau hanyalah Naruto saja.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, aku antar mau?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya. Berlari mengimbangin langkah Sakura yang berada di depannya saat ini. melihat Sakura yang sekarang sedang berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Mereka akah pulang, dan kebiasaan yang selama ini terjadi seperti sekarang. Sasuke berada di depan—sedang menunggu bocah bondle disukainya itu, Sakura akan berusaha pulang bersama Sasuke dan Naruto akan berusaha untuk bisa pulang mengantar Sakura.

Oh—tidak adakah cerita yang langgeng tanpa ada orang ketiga?

Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke dan meninggalkan Naruto di belakang, melihat kepergiaannya. Mata Naruto menyipit dengan pipi yang digelembungkan lucu. Melihat Sakura yang sedang berusaha membuat Sasuke mengantarnya. Dengan wajah yang sama, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura. Melihat Sasuke dengan dingin saat Sasuke dengan terang-terangan menolak Sakura untuk diantarkan.

"Heh, Teme harusnya kau senang karena bisa mengantar Sakura-chan!" bentak Naruto depan wajah Sasuke. sedikit menengahi jarak antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Meraih kerah baju Sasuke dengan cepat dan menariknya—tidak peduli jika tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dari Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan tajam, "Ck, Dobe. Tidakkah kau lihat jika wanita ini sudah menolakmu dari awal? Kenapa kau selalu saja membelanya?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Naruto menggeram kesal dan semakin menarik kerah baju Sasuke. "Jangan pernah katakan hal itu karena aku pasti akan mendapatkan Sakura-chan!" Bentak Naruto.

Plak

Naruto merasakan pipinya sakit dan panas. Melihat Sasuke yang berada di depannya yang memelalakan matanya dan menahan tubuhnya yang sedikit limbung ke belakang. Naruto mengarahkan matanya kembali pada orang yang sebenarnya membuat pipinya panas.

Sakura berdiri dengan wajah memerah—marah.

Menatapnya dengan mata yang menajam dan tangan yang mengepal. Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan menatap Sakura lirih. "Kenapa?" tanyanya kecil.

Sakura melihat Naruto, "Dengar ya, Naruto. Aku tidak akan pernah mau denganmu! Sampai kapan pun! Lebih baik kau pergi dan jangan pernah ganggu hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun!" teriaknya di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto membelalakan matanya melihat Sakura—shock.

Hatinya sakit. Disaat seperti ini kenapa dia harus merasakan rasa sakitnya.

Sasuke melihat Sakura tajam, "Jangan pernah membentak, Naruto!" ucapnya dingin.

Sakura melihat Sasuke, "Tapi dia mengganggu kita, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura bersekokoh pada pendiriannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang sedang menunduk, "Lebih baik kau pergi, Naruto!" ucapnya keras.

Sakit.

Naruto merasa hatinya sakit sekali. Dibentak oleh orang yang selama ini dicintainya sampai lubuk hati terdalam. Begitu menghormati wanita itu dan tidak mau memaksakan kehendaknya, berusaha meraihnya dengan sedemikian rupa tapi dengan cara yang halus. Dia hanya ingin dekat dengan Sakura. Tapi, kenapa jadi seperti ini. Dia hanya tidak ingin wanita di depannya itu ditertawakan orang-orang yang selalu membicaraknnya di belakang karena selalu mengejar Sasuke. Padahal, Sasuke sendiri tidak suka dan bahkan tidak memperdulikannya.

Dia hanya ingin melindungi Sakura. Tapi—kenapa begitu susah?

Naruto menunduk.

Apa mungkin lebih baik dia diam dan jangan pernah menganggu Sakura lagi? atau—lebih baik dia pikirkan cara lain yang bisa lebih membuat Sakura tidak dicela lagi—dari belakang.

Ya, lebih baik seperti itu.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Lalu berlalu dalam diam.

Sasuke melihat kepergian Naruto. "Nar—"

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura menahan tangan kanan Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke dengan mata hijaunya—memberikan isyarat jangan mengerjar Naruto.

Sasuke menggeram marah, menepis tangan Sakura dengan keras hingga sakura merintih kesakitan. Melihat Sakura tajam, "Jangan pernah ikuti aku!" katanya tajam. Mata Sasuke begitu gelap—sepertinya memang begitu kesal dan menahan marah, dan sialnya Sakura tidak melihat hal itu. Dia hanya diam dan melihat punggung Sasuke yang sudah berlalu di depannya.

"Sasuke-kun, " lirihnya. Melihat punggung yang begitu tegap itu dengan tajam, "Aku yakin aku akan mendapatkanmu." Ucapnya lagi dengan mata yang menggelap.

Sakura sudah dibutakan oleh cinta.

Naruto kecewa karena cinta.

Dan, Sasuke marah karena cinta.

.

_**====SasuNaru====**_

.

Naruto melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin kamarnya. Tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Jalani hari ini lebih baik lagi, Naruto!" ucapanya bersemangat. Tersenyum lima jari dengan pose jari jempol di tunjukan ke depan.

Segera menyambar tasnya, Naruto berlari ke bawah. Menyapa Kushina yang sedang memasak dan Minato yang sedang menyeruput kopinya. Mengecup pipi Kushina dan Minato bergantian, Naruto segera berlari, tidak dihiraukannya ibunya yang berteriak untuk menyuruhnya sarapan terlebih dahulu. Dia hanya menyahuti dengan berteriak sambil berlari.

Dia sudah telat!

.

"Menyebalkan," gerutu Naruto di bangkunya.

Tadi dia tidak jadi telat karena disaat yang sama ternyata kelasnya sedang jam kosong. Iruka yang harusnya mengajar sedang menjalani pelatihan untuk mata pelajaran yang diajarkannya. Jadinya, kelasnya sekarang hanya jam kosong yang diisi banyak aktivitas biasa anak-anak kelasnya.

Naruto menumpu kepalanya pada meja, melihat Sakura yang sedang melihat ke arahnya—eh, bukan maksudnya pada arah belakang bangkunya. Menghela nafas, Naruto memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia bisa kembali dekat dengan Sakura. Kalau begini jadinya, dia hanya bisa melihat Sakura dari jauh kembali.

Membalikkan badannya, Naruto melihat Sasuke.

"Hey, Teme," panggilnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya. Melihat Naruto dengan datar, "Apa?" sahutnya.

Menyanggah dagunya, melihat Sasuek intens. "..." Naruto hanya diam. Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali—seperti seekor kucing baru yang melihat majikannya. Sasuke berusaha mati-matian menahan kehausan akan mengecup bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka di depannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata Naruto, Sasuke berusaha mati-matian kembali untuk tidak terhipnotis pada cahaya yang datang dari sana.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah halisnya, balas menatap Naruto aneh. "Apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Naruto mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Tidak jadi deh." Ucapnya santai dan kembali berbalik dan melihat Sakura seperti posisi sebelumnya.

Sasuke mendengus. Dia tidak marah, malah bersyukur—Naruto masih mau mengajaknya bicara terlebih dahulu. Karena tidak mungkin jika dia yang mengajak bicara Naruto terlebih dahulu—sikap egoisnya sebagai Uchiha tidak mengizinkannya. Beberapa detik Sasuke tersenyum—sangat samar. Lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto.

'_Wanita itu lagi.' _batinnya kesal. Matanya bertatapan dengan mata hijau Sakura.

Mendengus, Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak sadar kalau lawan tatapannya tadi tersipu dengan luar biasa. Dia sudah terlaju tidak mood kambali karena melihat tampang wanita itu lagi. tadinya, dia hanya ingin melihat objek lamunan Naruto, tapi ternyata dia lupa jika objek itu pastinya sama dengan objek Naruto sebelumnya.

Sakura.

Jadi dengan kesal, Sasuke hanya menyambar kembali bukunya dan kembali membaca. Lebih baik menghilangkan rasa mualnya karena melihat wajah wanita yang sudah merusak sedikit hubungannya dengan Naruto dengan membaca.

Jam pelajaran ketiga gurunya kembali ada, dan murid-murid kembali belajar.

.

"Ah!" Naruto berteriak sambil meregangkan tangannya ke atas. Memutar-mutar tubuhnya sesuai poros, merasakan setiap peregangan otot yang dilakukannya. Kegiatan klubnya memang cukup melelahkan. Bukan olah raga memang tapi klub pelajaran matematika. Naruto ikut klub itu karena ingin menaikan progres hasil belajarnya. Setidaknya jika ikut klub itu, Naruto dapat sedikit mengerti dari apa yang dijelaskan gurunya di kelas—apabila dia tidak mengerti di kelas.

Kiba dan Sasuke yang ikut klub yang sama dengannya mengekor di belakangnya. Kiba melihat Naruto dengan tampang jengah—dia memang tidak suka dengan kegiatan klub jika bukan karena terpaksa karena dipaksa Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto dengan biasa saja. bukan kemauannya dari awal ikut klub matematika, tapi karena Naruto yang ikut, Sasuke jadi ikut klub.

Tersenyum saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang membalikan badannya dan berhenti dengan wajah memelas.

"Badanku sakit, antarkan aku pulang~" ucapnya seperti kucing yang minta dipungut.

Kiba mendengus, "Kau tidak lihat kalau aku tidak bawa kendaraan? Dan lagi... rumah kita berbeda jalur, Naruto." ucap Kiba santai melewati Naruto.

Naruto merengek dan berganti melihat Sasuke, "...kau mau kan mengantarku, Teme~?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi tidak sadar sekarang wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Sasuke. memperbesar bola mata birunya, dan memandang mata hitam di depannya lebih dalam—hingga tidak sadar Naruto juga terhipnotis pada keindahannya.

"!" Sasuke dan Naruto tersentak.

Memundurkan wajahnya, Naruto melihat Sasuke canggung. "Kau mau kan, Teme?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke berdeham, "...terserah," jawabnya.

Walaupun jawabannya seperti tidak niat, atau lebih cenderung pada terpaksa. Hatinya benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia. Ini yang paling dinantinya, berdua dengan orang terkasih—tanpa seorang pun mengganggu. Melihat wajah Naruto bahagia, hatinya bergemuruh begitu senang. Ingin sekali dia menunjukan ekspresi wajahnya pada Naruto, tapi—dia terlalu menjaga eksistensinya. Jadi—dengan segala usaha—dia menahan rasa ingin tersenyumnya.

Berdeham, "Kalau begitu, cepat." Ucapnya melewati Naruto.

Naruto sendiri tidak tau apa yang dirasakannya. Apa dia terlalu bahagia karena diantar di sutuasi dia kelelahan, atau—dia sendiri tidak tau perasaan apa itu. senang dan menggelitik. Entahlah, dia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkannya.

Melangkah dengan cepat, Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang berada jauh di depan. Tidak dipikirkannya lagi, sejak kapan dia hanya tinggal berdua bersama Sasuke, dan kemana Kiba? Sepertinya Kiba memang terlalu lelah, bahkan untuk sekedar berpamitan pulang—atau, memang Naruto yang tidak mendengar? Tidak tau juga.

"Teme tunggu!" teriak Naruto.

.

"Jadi—kau kenapa tidak suka Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka. jarak halaman yang luas itu memang lumayan bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berjalan kaki. Apalagi dari tadi mereka hanya berjalan berdua di koridor sekolah yang sangat lenggang dan sepi—berdua.

Naruto yang bosan walaupun lelah tidak suka keheningan. Jadi, dia sengaja membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Mungkin lebih tepat terlalu malas untuk membalasnya.

"Teme," panggil Naruto mengejar.

Sasuke tetap diam. Malah mempercepat langkahnya hingga sekarang mereka berada di halaman sekolah. Tepat beberapa meter lagi, Sasuke sudah melihat motor birunya yang terparkir apik di pojok parkiran motor. Menghiraukan teriakan Naruto, Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan cepat dan menyalakan motornya. Melaju mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Cepat naik, hari sudah mulai gelap." Ucapnya.

"Tidak pakai helm?" tanya Naruto melihat ke setiap sisi motor Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Tidak. Aku tidak suka pakai helm." Ucapnya.

Naruto mengangguk dan segera naik pada motor Sasuke.

"Pegangan," kata Sasuke.

Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya pada samping kanan kepala Sasuke. "Apa?" tanyanya tidak dengar.

Sasuke mendengus sambil menyalakan kembali mesin motornya yang tadi sudah mati. "Pengangan!" teriaknya sambil mulai melaju.

Naruto sempoyong ke belakang, meraih baju Sasuke dan menubrukkan dadanya dengan punggung tegap itu. ah, rasanya hangat dan nyaman sekali di punggung itu. rasanya ingin sekali dia terus merasakannya—tunggu! Kenapa dia jadi berpikir begitu?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit menjauhkan dadanya dari punggung Sasuke. takut Sasuke mendengar debaran jantungnya yang aneh. Dia takut dicap aneh oleh Sasuke karena merasa berdebar hanya karena benturan kecil antara dadanya dan punggung tegap Sasuke. jadi—dari jarak dekat itu, Naruto hanya dapat menelisik punggung Sasuke, mulai dari leher yang jenjang sampai pinggul.

—benar-benar laki-laki yang terawat, pikirnya melihat setiap otot yang tercetak di kemeja sekolah mereka itu.

Rasanya dia begitu menikmati setiap waktunya sekarang—tanpa disadarinya.

.

"Terima kasih, Teme." Ucap Naruto girang sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Nyeringir dan tertawa hambar. Masih tidak nyaman dengan situasi sekarang. Biasanya dia bisa mencairkan suasana, tapi sekarang rasanya berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi.

Menatap takut-takut, Naruto melirik Sasuke. "Jadi... terima kasih, Teme. Aku masuk dulu." Ucapnya cepat-cepat.

Berbalik, Naruto berniat untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya dibandingkan sekarang. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat berbaring di ranjangnya yang nyaman itu.

Tap

Bukan suara langkah kakinya, tapi suara tangannya yang dipegang cepat.

Naruto berbalik melihat Sasuke gelisah.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya gugup. Jujur dari tadi, jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kerjasama sama sekali. Dan, untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak enak dalam jantungnya, Naruto berusah menepis semua perasaan aneh yang ada setiap dia melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke masih diam dengan menggengam pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto. melihat lurus mata biru itu. "Naruto," panggilnya. Naruto diam menerima semua sorot mata Sasuke, berkedip beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Untuk kali ini, Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan benar, dan itu membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Naruto, aku—mau kau jadi kekasihku?"

"...!"

Naruto tersentak kaget.

Inikah semua perasaan anehnya. Perasaan yang sedari tadi mengacaukan pikirannya.

Ternyata—dia dekat dengan orang yang menyukai dirinya!

Naruto menatap berang Sasuke, "Tidak! Kau sudah gila, Teme!" Sentak Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih digenggam. Dia bukan jijik dengan pernyataan Sasuke, tapi—dia masih normal! Dan dia tau itu.

Ah, sebuah permasalah klise yang selalu dijumpai di kehidupannya.

Deidara saudaranya pun juga memang seorang gay. Dan dia tau apa yang dijalani Deidara sebelumnya. Tapi—dia bukan orang yang seperti Deidara. Dia normal, dan dia menyukai Sakura. Tau! Sasuke tau semua itu. tapi, kenapa dia masih menyatakan perasaannya? Kenapa?

Naruto melihat Sasuke lirih, bukan berang lagi seperti tadi.

Sasuke itu sahabatnya, dan dia tidak ingin semua itu berakhir. Sasuke orang yang paling berharga untuknya. Sasuke sudah seperti saudara untuknya. Sasuke adalah separuh kekuatannya. Walaupun mereka selalu bertengkar, tapi Naruto tau, dialah penyebabnya. Naruto tau Sasuke tidak menyukai Sakura, oleh karena itu dia selalu bertengkar dengan Sasuke. dan sekarang—Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya padanya! Tidak! Dia masih menyukai Sakura, dan tidak mau membuat perempuan itu menangis.

Apalagi karena dirinya, dan—sahabatnya, orang yang dicintai Sakura, Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng. Melihat Sasuke, "Tidak. Maaf, aku—aku tidak sepertimu." Ucap Naruto berbalik.

Sasuke masih diam membatu. Dia sudah tau ini semua akan terjadi. Tapi, kenapa rasanya masih terasa—sakit dan sesak. Memegang sebelah dadanya, Sasuke melihat Naruto membalik—meninggalkannya di luar. Rasanya seperti disayat oleh sebuah silet yang berkarat—hingga benar-benar terasa tersayat. Ingin sekali rasanya dia mengejar Naruto, menghentikan langkah kaki itu dan memeluknya erat. Ingin membenamkan kepala pirang itu di dadanya, dan bergumam kata-kata 'manis' terlarang dari bibirnya—hanya—untuk Naruto.

Rasanya... sangat ingin.

Tapi, seberapa keras dia mencoba. Kakinya tidak bisa bergerak, pandangannya mulai memburam seiring cahaya mentari yang mulai benar-benar lenyap. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, yang sekarang dia dapat lakukan hanya menunggu Naruto untuk bisa kembali tenang dan mulai mendekat kembali—dengan pergi sekarang.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, dan menaiki motornya. Memilih diam, dan kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. Semoga bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang dari sekarang.

—ya, semoga saja.

Di dalam rumah, Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya di daun pintu. Menyentuh dadanya, terasa sangat berdebar dan nyeri. Menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya.

'_Perasaan apa ini? sangat tidak nyaman.'_ Pikirnya.

Takdir memang sulit untuk diprediksi. Mereka saling mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Tapi, takdir memang sedang mempermainkan mereka. membuat keduanya sulit untuk dipersatukan. Sulit untuk mengungkapkan, sulit menyadari, sulit untuk merasakan dan sulit untuk bicara.

Akankah takdir akan memainkan permainan yang lebih baik untuk mereka? ataukah takdir memang mempunyai rencana yang lebih baik lagi?

.

_**====SasuNaru====**_

.

Naruto berjalan dengan lesu ke arah sekolahnya. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur karena terus terpikir kejadian 'itu' dengan Sasuke. bahkan dia pun tidak mau menyebutkan kejadian apa itu dalam otaknya. Hatinya berteriak, sedangkan pikirannya terus membantah. Dia yakin dia masih mencintai Sakura lebih dari apapun. Tapi, kenapa dia terus merasakan hatinya bergetar sakit saat menyanggah ucapan Sasuke waktu itu?

Naruto menghela nafas, berapa kalipun dipikirkan ternyata hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil, tidak ketemu sama sekali.

Berjalan lebih cepat saat mendengar bunyi bel sekolahnya sudah berbunyi, Naruto ikut berlari bersama beberapa anak yang takut kesiangan. Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang lumayan sulit untuknya. Mengingat, dia belum bisa bertemu Sasuke untuk sementara waktu.

Ya—untuk sementara waktu.

.

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya yang tertutup. Suara riuh anak-anak masih terdengar jelas—mungkin karena belum ada guru yang masuk. Dia ingin masuk, tapi rasanya berat sekali. Di dalam sana ada Sasuke, dan dia belum mau bertemu orang itu. bahkan untuk sekedar mencari gara-gara pun dia tidak mau.

"Naruto ada apa denganmu. Anggap hal kemarin itu masa lalu." Gumamnya menenangkan dirinya. memberikan dengusan semangat, Naruto memantapkan hatinya. Mengehela nafas dan membuka pintunya. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok hitam di depannya—tepat di depannya.

Sasuke. dengan gayanya, berdiri di depannya. Tanpa ekspresi. Menatapnya!

Naruto membatu. 'Sial!' runtuknya dalam hati saat bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. dalam sekejap, Naruto sudah melewati Sasuke. berjalan cepat ke arah bangkunya yang ada di ujung sebelah jendela, depan bangku Sasuke. tanpa melihat Sasuke sama sekali. Dia tau, hal itu pasti melukai hati pemuda raven yang sekarang sedang mematung di depan pintu—hingga akhirnya Sakura menghampiri pemuda itu. mengajak bicara dan hanya tidak dihiraukan dan melewati Sakura tanpa melihat sama sekali.

Bukan kemauan Naruto untuk berbuat seperti itu. bukan kemauannya untuk melakukan hal itu pada sahabatnya dari dulu. Dia jadi terlihat seperti orang yang sangat jahat, hanya karena Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaan padanya.

Naruto meremat rambut pirangnya.

Berusaha memfokuskan dirinya, Naruto mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia kerjakan atau sekedar dia pikirkan. Hingga perhatiannya tertumpu pada Kiba yang sepertinya sedang menulis sesuatu, dia baru ingat.

"Aku belum mengerjakan tugas dari Iruka-sensei!" ucapnya kaget dan segera mengambil buku tulis dan berjalan ke arah Kiba. Membujuk temannya itu untuk membagi contekan padanya.

—untuk sementara biarkan dia lupa pada masalahnya.

.

Setidaknya kata-kata 'sementara' dari kamusnya itu tidak termasuk pada kegiatan klub yang memang dilakukannya dan Sasuke secara bersama. Harusnya dia tidak pergi ke ruang klub math, harusnya dia langsung pulang saja—tanpa takut akan dimarahi karena membolos dari kegiatan klub. Hingga dia tidak perlu terperangkap seperti ini bersama Sasuke, satu kelompok, tanpa bicara satu sama sekali.

Naruto lebih memilih berbicara dengan kelompok lain dibanding dengan Sasuke yang jelas duduknya di samping tempat duduknya. Tadinya, dia memang sudah mengajukan protes karena satu kelompok dengan Sasuke. tapi, karena pertanyaan dari pembimbing yang tidak bisa dia jawab, jadilah dia harus menerima semua yang diberikan dan ditetapkan guru pembimbing itu.

Rasanya seperti berjam-jam lamanya mengikuti klub, walau sebenarnya memang berjam-jam dia harus mengikuti klub. Tapi bukan itu yang dia maksud, maksudnya itu waktu yang dilewatkannya sangatlah jengah dan membosankan. Sasuke yang mencoba mengajaknya bicara pun hanya dijawabnya dengan sangat singkat—karena memang tidak ingin bicara dengan Sasuke.

Jujur, dia bukan jijik atau apa. Dia hanya belum bisa percaya kalau Sasuke menyatakan perasaan padanya. Sedangkan mereka berdua adalah laki-laki. Hanya itu, tidak lebih.

"Pertemuan hari ini selesai, kita akan bertemu pada pertemuan berikutnya." Ucap guru pemimbing itu mengakhiri pertemuan hari ini.

Semua siswa mengucapkan terima kasih secara bersama-sama. Mereka semua membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi dengan tenang dari sana. Naruto yang memang diberikan tugas bersama Sasuke harus membereskan ruangan terlebih dahulu harus tinggal berdua—lagi. penggaris beberapa peralatan prestasi dalam menjelaskan telah dibereskan dengan baik dan ditempatkan pada tempatnya.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengumpulkan berbagai macam penggaris. Melihatnya dengan lirih, Naruto mencoba membuka suara untuk berpamitan. "Aku pulang dulu, Teme." Ucapnya mencoba bersikap seperti biasa.

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. segera menyimpan dengan rapih, Sasuke mengambil tasnya. Berjalan dengan cepat mengejar Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan cepat—setengah berlari. Sepertinya Naruto memang benar-benar tidak ingin berada dekat dengan Sasuke. bahkan sampai benar-benar menghindar seperti itu.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan berlari.

Tap

Sasuke geram, memandang tangan kanan Naruto dengan berang. dengan cepat ditariknya hingga akhirnya mereka saling berhadapan—dan bertatapan.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto diam. Dia tau apa yang sedang dimaksud Sasuke. tapi, dia tidak mau—bukan, sebenarnya tidak bisa menjawabnya. Terlalu berat rasanya bibirnya hanya untuk sekedar membuka, dan terlalu kelu lidahnya untuk mengucapkan kata. Sangat sulit, hingga dia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang cocok untuk hal itu.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku hingga seperti ini?!" Sasuke berteriak hingga rasanya tergorokannya tercekat.

Meneremat bahu Naruto dengan keras, tidak peduli jika Naruto sedang meringis sakit akibat rematan itu. ah, tapi Naruto sendiri pun tidak tau. Sebenarnya sakit yang dirasanya itu, rasa sakit dibagian apa. Bahu kah? Atau... hatinya?

Menepis cengkraman Sasuke, "Aku tidak pernah merasa mengindarimu, Teme!" Bentak Naruto tapi masih belum melihat mata Sasuke.

Rahangnya mengeras, tatapannya menajam. Sasuke tidak lagi menyentuh bagian tubuh Naruto. "Lalu, kenapa kau berlari?" tanyanya.

"...aku rasa sebentar lagi akan hujan." Hanya alasan itu yang bisa dipikirkan Naruto. otaknya tidak bisa lagi mencari alasan lain yang lebih logis.

Mendengus, "Dan kenapa di kelas kau begitu diam? Bahkan seperti jijik untuk melihatku? Sebegitu jijiknya kah kau karena pernyataan kemarin?" tanya menunduk.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Sasuke dengan mata birunya. "Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. aku hanya... tidak ada apapun." Naruto hendak berbalik. Petir sudah mulai menyambar, udara semakin dingin, angin mulai bertiup, cahaya mulai terliputi awan mendung.

"Seperti itukah?"

Tap

Grep

Bruk

"Uhmm!?"

.

Disisi lain, Sakura dengan Ino—temannya—baru saja selesai dari kegiatan mereka. melihat awan, dari lantai dua. "Sepertinya akan hujan," gumamnya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada pohon di halaman sekolah yang sedang berkibar tertiup angin.

Ino yang berada di sampingnya hanya bergumam setuju dengan pendapat Sakura, "Sepertinya seperti itu. aku akan ambil payung di gudang, kau tunggu di depan, ya?" ucapnya dan berlari. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih memandang ke luar. Menghela nafas, Sakura berjalan ke depan sekolah.

Beberapa anak tangga sudah ditapakinya, dan lorong sudah dilaluinya. Sakura menghela nafas melihat jam tangan merah muda yang terpasang apik di pergelangan tangannya. "Sudah jam 5 ternyata," gumamnya dan berjalan lagi.

Sakura melihat kanan kiri saat dia sampai—di depan parkiran sekolah. Matanya membulat, mulutnya tertutup dengan sebelah tangannya. Sakura segara melihat kanan kiri dengan sangat panik, melihat sebuah dinding. Sakura berlari ke sana tanpa suara.

Matanya melihat lagi pemandangan di depan.

—Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berciuman!

Tepat saat petir menyambar, mata Sakura semakin jelas melihatnya. Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto. matanya tidak tahan untuk melihatnya, menutup matanya dengan sangat erat. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, berlari dengan cepat menuju gudang belakang tempat Ino sedang mengambil payung untuk mereka berdua.

"Naruto sialan!" makinya sambil berlari dengan berurai air mata.

.

Di tempat Naruto,

Petir menyambar untuk ketiga kalinya. Bibirnya sedang dilumat habis oleh Sasuke. memejamkan matanya pun tidak cukup untuk menahan rasa yang membelunjak sekarang ini. meremat kemeja putih Sasuke, Naruto mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Sasuke bertungkal ke belakang.

Nafasnya memburu dengan nundukkan kepalanya. Tepat saat petir menyambar untuk entah yang ke berapa kalinya, Naruto berteriak dengan kencang. Menumpahkan perasaannya yang semakin lama semakin tidak diketahuinya. Dia sendiri merasakan hal yang sama sakitnya dengan yang Sasuke rasakan. Tapi, dia mencoba untuk menyangkalnya—dan sekarang lihatlah, Sasuke merobohkan dinding penghalang itu. membuat perasaannya terluapkan bagaikan waduk yang tidak bisa lagi membendung bajir.

"Aku juga sakit! Tidak tau kah kau akan hal itu?!" Pekiknya mencengkram rambutnya. Diusapnya bibirnya dengan sangat keras. "Aku tidak pernah jijik padamu! Aku tidak pernah membencimu! Aku tidak pernah menjauh darimu!" pekiknya lagi memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Hujan mulai turun, membasahi seluruh tubuh Naruto dalam sekejap. Membuat pakaian putihnya melekat erat pada tubuhnya—yang bergetar. "Aku—aku hanya tidak ingin yang kurasakan menjadi meluap, SEPERTI INI!" teriaknya dan berlari.

—meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertegun.

Sasuke sadar. Suara Naruto bergetar. Tubuhnya juga menegang dan bergetar dengan sangat hebat.

Apa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan?

"Kuso!" Makinya meninju aspal yang sudah basah oleh rintik hujan.

Sasuke tidak memang tidak melihatnya, tapi—Sasuke merasakan hati Naruto sedang menangis, dan—semua itu karena ulahnya.

Sasuke meremat rambutnya dengan sangat kencang hingga beberapa helai rambut raven itu tercabut. Rasanya dia ingin sekali berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Membuat suaranya bergabung dengan suara petir dan hujan. Tapi, suaranya tidak mau keluar. Dia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya hingga rasanya air hujan masuk sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Naruto!" gumamnya dengan sangat lirih tapi berat.

.

====_**SasuNaru**_====

.

Kemarin Naruto tertidur dengan sangat pulas setelah berteriak dan menangis dengan kencang di kamarnya. Ibu dan ayahnya terus-menerus berteriak menanyakan keadaannya yang terlihat sangat aneh. Tapi tidak dihiraukannya sama sekali. Dia terlalu malas untuk berbicara, sedangkan suaranya saja hanya ingin dia pakai untuk berteriak-menangis-berteriak-menangis. Hingga akhirnya jiwanya terlepas dan melayang ke arah mimpi yang damai.

Terlalu lelah untuk berada lagi di dunia.

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah. Semalam hujan badai melanda kota konoha dan pagi hari ini embun-embun sedang menampakan dirinya yang melekat di dedaunan hijau. Menyapa semua perhuni bumi dengan menyegarkan paginya.

Naruto berdiam diri di mejanya.

Pagi ini dia memang sengaja berangkat lebih pagi. karena tidak mau terus ditanyai perihal yang terjadi padanya kemarin malam oleh kedua orang tuanya, dan dia juga sudah sangat kenyang untuk kembali tidur. Naruto berpikir lebih baik dia keluar lebih pagi dan menyegarkan otaknya kembali.

Tidak berpikir kalau dia berangkat lebih pagi, itu artinya sama saja dia bertemu lebih lama dengan orang yang sudah membuatnya seperti sekarang. Orang yang sedang masuk dengan santai ke dalam kelas, meliriknya sebentar dan duduk di belakang meja—tepat di sebelah jendela.

Mereka berdua menghela nafas bersamaan. Rasa sakit itu belum hilang dari kemarin. Rasa sesaknya bahkan lebih menguasai lagi.

Sasuke bertekad tidak akan membuat Naruto menangis lagi dan akan mulai menjauh dari Naruto mulai dari sekarang. Dia akan membuat Naruto kembali dekat dengannya tanpa harus mengingat masalah kemarin. Membuat hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu—hangat dan penuh warna.

Sasuke sedang dalam masa paling badmood hingga dia tidak sadar jika semakin lama, murid di kelasnya semakin ramai. Bahkan dia tidak ingat, sejak kapan Sakura ada di samping kanannya. Melihatnya sambil bertopang dagu dan melihatnya dengan intens.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura dengan lembut.

Sasuke malas sekali mendengarnya, dia sedang kesal dan Sakura membuatnya semakin kesal. Melirik pun tidak, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Pelajaran pertama Iruka sudah hampir dimulai, dan dia sekarang lebih memilih untuk mendinginkan otaknya di atap sekolah. Ya, itu lebih baik mungkin.

Sasuke tidak mengidahkan Sakura yang memanggilnya dengan lantang dan terus berjalan. Bahkan Sasuke tidak mengidahkan pandangan Naruto yang menelitik setiap langkahnya.

.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Sejak kapan dia disini? Langit biru yang indah sedang tersenyum cerah padanya. Melihat hal itu membuat suasana hati Sasuke begitu tenang dan nyaman. Seperti saat Naruto tersenyum padanya.

Naruto?

Ah, dia lupa hari ini dia bahkan tidak sampai setengah jam bertemu Naruto. dengan lunglai Sasuke kembali terduduk. Membiasakan kepalanya hingga tidak pusing dan berdiri—berjalan menuju kelas. Setidaknya dia ingin melihat mahluk kuning itu, bahkan kalau sampai—

"Hei lihat, di kantin Naruto berbuat ulah lagi sepertinya dengan Sakura!"

—sampai dia mendengar suara yang menyebut nama Naruto.

Sasuke melihat kedua anak yang sedang berlari ke arah kantin. Dia penasaran. Apa maksudnya dengan Naruto membuat ulah? Pikirnya dalam hati. Dengan cepat dipacunya langkah besar menuju kantin.

Melihat banyak siswa yang mengerubuti satu meja di sudut sana.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, Naruto!"

Mata Sasuk mengecil. Jelas sekali kalau itu suara Sakura yang sepertinya sedang membentak Naruto—dihadapan semua orang. Sasuke segera mendatangi meja itu. menerobos masuk tanpa peduli pada orang-orang yang merasa terganggu karena tubuhnya ditubruk dengan kencang oleh Sasuke.

Matanya membulat.

Disana, Naruto sedang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mengiba dan mencoba meraih wanita itu dalam tangannya—tapi ditepis.

"Aku tidak melakukan semua itu, Sakura-chan!" Naruto sedikit memekik walau nadanya masih halus. Naruto sadar, dia laki-laki dan dia tidak boleh membentak wanita. Dengan mata sendu, Naruto melihat Sakura dengan mengiba. "Aku mohon percayalah."

Naruto memohon!

Sasuke bergumam kesal, _'Apa-apaan dia!'_ makinya dalam hati.

"Aku jelas-jelas melihatmu berciuman dengan Sasuke-kun! Dasar menjijikan!"

Plak

Sakura menampar keras pipi gembil Naruto dengan sangat keras—hingga Naruto menengo ke arah kanan. Diambilnya botol minum yang ada di meja dan dilemparnya pada Naruto. Botol itu mengenai Naruto dengan telak hingga Naruto terjerebab jatuh—sama sekali tidak melawan. Botol itu jatuh dan pecah di atas lantai—tepat di depan Naruto.

"Kau menjijikan! Kau tau aku menyukai Sasuke-kun, tapi kau mencoba mengodanya! Dasar laki-laki menjijikan!" Sakura terus membentak dan akan mengambil satu botol lagi yang ada di meja tapi tangan abster itu memegangnya dengan kencang.

Melihat ke depan, Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto masih diam. Dia belum tau Sasuke sedang melihat Sakura dengan tajam. Menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sakura yang akan mengambil botol untuk dilempar padanya lagi. Pikirannya masih tidak tentu, dia memang mengakui kalau dia berciuman—atau lebih tepatnya dicium.

"Kau tidak punya hak melakukan semua ini!"

Tubuh Sakura terjerebab jatuh tapi berhasil ditopang oleh Ino yang berada di belakang.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu! Bahkan aku membencimu, jika bisa aku ingin membunuhmu!" bentaknya. Sakura terdiam, terlalu shock karena diperlakukan seperti itu. Sedangkan Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto dan menghampirinya, menggendong tubuh bergetar itu dengan bridal style.

Melihat Sakura lagi—

"Kau tidak punya hak akan semua ini! jangan pernah ganggu hubunganku dengan Naruto lagi! karena aku mencintai Naruto!"

Sasuke pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang berurai air mata dan tatapan tidak percaya siswa yang berada di sana.

—mereka tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan tontonan yang sangat menarik.

.

.

.

.

**End~**

Fic collab pertama ma devilojoshi. Yg puna ide cerita w, tapi yg ngetik loshi~. 100% loshi, tanpa campur tangan dari w satu huruf pun #plak. Cz tulisan loshi itu puna ciri khas tersendiri n berkharakter. Beda bgt ma puna w yg masih serabutan #pundung T^T

Sampai ketemu distory selanjutnya minna~


End file.
